


All these people think love is for show but I'd die for you in secret

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eric, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: “Like this” he breathed, smudged a kiss to Eric’s chin as he moved his hands to his hips, gripped the warm skin and gently tugged, the man easily turning in his hold to face him.Dele stepped closer, pushed Eric back into the tiles, the boy leant back easily as his hands moved to find Dele’s hips and pulled him closer to press their bodies together. The water beat down over Dele’s shoulders and rushed down his chest, warm between their bodies.Dele smirked, let out a slow sigh and reached up to brush Eric’s hair back out of his eyes from where it was a tangled mess over his forehead. His hand grazed his ear as it drifted to collect Eric’s flushed cheek in his palm, his fingers came to gently rest on the curve of his jawline.
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	All these people think love is for show but I'd die for you in secret

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii loves!!!!!!!
> 
> so, here it is, the bottom eric fic that's been sitting in my google docs for far too long now!! It is pretty much just some good old porn without plot (maybe a small hint of plot if you squint!!) and some sappy in love cute stuff because it's me and well what do you expect from me!! I really hope you enjoy and would so deeply appreciate kudos or comments if you do like the fic, they mean the whole world to me!
> 
> A thank you to my Sailor Guardians for listening to me blab on about this and for the lovely buns chat and shout out to Callie for all the talks about bottom eric in the shower which keeps me inspired haha
> 
> LOVE YOU cuties!!!! please enjoy <3 <3

“Oh my go-” 

Eric’s voice caught heavily on the last word, a choked breath that was followed by a gasp echoing in the room. 

“God” the end of the praise tumbled from his mouth as his foot trembled where it was curled around the lip of the tiled bench, muscles in his thigh jumping and shifting under the skin. 

“God god god” Eric breathed out in a half chant, dropped his head back into the stream of hot water, soaking through his hair and splashing out over his shoulders. It stung against his cool skin, marring it in a red flush, patchy blooms of dark pink. 

“That’s it” Dele’s voice was low, lips brushed his earlobe with the encouragement, “That’s- good you’re so-” Dele drew in a breath that caught in his throat. 

“You-” Dele cut himself off with a low broken sound in the base of his throat as he pressed himself against Eric’s back, the water pouring between their bodies warming the cold press of Eric’s skin. 

Dele tucked his face into the low of Eric’s hairline, kissed the skin of his neck twice before he dragged his nose into Eric’s hair, the tang of sweat just tangible under the scent of Eric’s body wash. Despite being in the heat of the shower for a good bit, the cold outside air during Eric’s morning run had stuck to his skin, hair still smelling of rain and frost. 

Eric nodded, a delayed reply to Dele’s choked off sound before he reached overhead to wrap his hand around the back of Dele’s neck. His fingers half curled in Dele’s hair, the wet strands slipping through his touch as his nails scratched hard in a desperate grip. 

The sting of it lingered and Dele bit down his gasp and drew his head forward against Eric’s hold in his hair to better feel the burn of it as he moved to mouth at the strong line of Eric’s neck. His hips pushed forward in a slow grind and dug his teeth into his skin, feeling the cords of muscle in the line of Eric’s neck. 

Eric whined, his body pushed back into the width of Dele, as his hips matched the rhythm of Dele’s slow and steady thrusts. Dele’s hand moved blindly to find Eric’s waist, stumbled instead across the wet skin of his hip, gripped for a moment before he moved his hand to the low of Eric’s back, his palm pressing on to the curve of it. He pressed the weight of his touch down, fingers dug into the skin as he encouraged the roll of Eric’s hips. 

Dele pushed up onto his toes as his other hand fell to Eric’s other hip, holding tight to his boy as he took a deep shaking breath, increased the speed of his thrusts in a way that punched out the breath from his own chest. His head fell forward with the overwhelming pleasure, lips parted as he looked down to where their bodies were joined, pleasure thick and pulsing from his groin, up through his stomach, all-consuming where he could feel the pull of it deep in his chest. He was so hard it ached, a burn that made it impossible to need anything else but to push into the tight heat of Eric over and over, chasing the feeling that unravelled him from the inside out. 

Eric let out a low grunt as his foot lost its place on the small ledge, slipped to the floor which made his body pitch forward slightly, steadied by Dele’s firm grip. Eric whined under his breath as the movement caused a change of angle. He shifted slightly, fidgeting and indecisive in only the way he got when they were doing this. 

When Dele filled him up, got Eric stretched so perfectly around him, Eric easily gave up the control he usually had, gave up taking care of Dele to let himself be looked after instead. The sure, definitive actions that Eric usually carries himself in faded away, trusting Dele to guide him instead. Dele watched as Eric’s foot lifted to find the position they had before, watched as the muscles in his thigh trembled as his knee bowed outward, Eric’s toes struggled to find steady grip. 

Dele hummed, reached forward and placed the flat of his palm against Eric’s thigh, tugged to let him place his foot down on the tiles as he pulled out of Eric in one easy motion of his hips. 

Eric whined low in the back of his throat, pushed back against Dele with a small roll of his hips and his hand reached to find Dele’s cock to fit him back inside, shoulders trembling. Dele leant in to kiss the jut of Eric’s shoulder as his hand wrapped loosely around his cock, lashes fluttered closed as pushed up into the grip of Eric’s fist, but resisted the silent request to push back inside him. 

Eric huffed, turned to look over his shoulder, Dele leant in to catch his mouth in a small drag of lips, stray drops of water running down over their mouths. He let a breathy groan as Eric’s hand dragged up to rub his thumb over the head of his cock, the pull of it just on the right side of rough with the water stopping the smooth glide of lube. Dele ignored the heat thundering through his veins and grunted under his breath, shook his head and reached out to catch Eric’s wrist. 

“Wait, wait love-” he mumbled, fingers tightened around his wrist to keep his grip still.

“Like this” he breathed, smudged a kiss to Eric’s chin as he moved his hands to his hips, gripped the warm skin and gently tugged, the man easily turning in his hold to face him. 

Dele stepped closer, pushed Eric back into the tiles, the boy leant back easily as his hands moved to find Dele’s hips and pulled him closer to press their bodies together. The water beat down over Dele’s shoulders and rushed down his chest, warm between their bodies. 

Dele smirked, let out a slow sigh and reached up to brush Eric’s hair back out of his eyes from where it was a tangled mess over his forehead. His hand grazed his ear as it drifted to collect Eric’s flushed cheek in his palm, his fingers came to gently rest on the curve of his jawline. 

Dele paused as Eric’s eyes met his own, gaze low and dirty, wanting, his eyes were a cloudy grey, the blue hidden, pupils blown wide with his black lashes webbed thickly together, small droplets of water falling from the edges of them. 

Dele sighed, reached to press his thumb against Eric’s bottom lip, tugged gently to watch the parting of his mouth, his bottom lip shining and bitten, Dele couldn’t help himself but to lean in and suck it between his own lips for a moment. 

He huffed out a shaky exhale from his nose as he turned the suck into tiny kisses over Eric’s mouth, pulled back from the kiss when Eric tried to chase it into something deeper with a tilt of his head and lick of his tongue. Eric’s breath ghosted Dele’s mouth as he let out a huff of frustration before he leant in to press his face into Dele’s neck, kissing and biting at the skin in a way that went straight to Dele’s cock.

As if Eric could read his mind, his large hand wrapped around Dele’s length, tugging slowly as he kissed his way down Dele’s chest. Eric’s lips parted around Dele’s nipple, licked hot and wet before he caught it between his teeth. Heat sparked through Dele’s body and whined, keened closer to Eric’s body and lost himself in the sensation of Eric’s hand and his mouth, eyes shut as he tried to muddle through the pleasure to recall what he had been doing before Eric distracted him. 

Eric tugged Dele flush to his body to get both of their cocks in his fist, the tight drag in the curl of his fingers made Dele’s vision blur, hot pleasure twisting low in the base of his spine.

“Eric, Eric, stop come here” Dele muttered out, aware his jumble of words only half made sense as his hand dropped to Eric’s arse, shivering as Eric’s hand tightened his grip, their cocks dragging together perfectly in the slick fit of Eric’s large hand. 

Dele whined, something low and broken as he moved a hand to grip Eric's jaw, tilted his head up to lock their eyes, Eric’s gaze caught his between slow blinks, it was unfocused and on the edge of desperate, eyes flicking down to where they were pressed together before they darted back up.

Dele’s stomach twisted tight, caught up in the sight of Eric so lost in pleasure, and his cock throbbed, a fresh blurt of wetness slicking the next slide of Eric’s fist and he gasped, aware of how close he was getting from it being too good. 

“Eric, baby, I wanna, wanna-”

Dele’s fingers slipped from the grip of Eric’s arse and found Eric’s hole easily and pressed the pad of his ring finger against the hot skin. 

Eric groaned in response, his head bowed forward and melted back into the tiled wall at the touch. His hips were pitched lazily forward to keep Dele’s touch, his lower back arched up, the lines of his toned stomach highlighted by the running water, leading to the sharp cutting lines that lead to his groin and the thick base of his cock before it disappeared into his fist. 

After a shaky breath, Eric nodded in reply to Dele’s silent request, the muscles in his stomach tightening as Dele’s fingers brushed Eric’s hole once more, two fingers pressed in just enough to feel the stretch of Eric around him.

Eric’s breath stuttered at the sensation and stepped his foot further open, his hips pushed back into Dele’s touch.

“Please” Eric asked, his hand dropped away from his cock to his thigh, dug his nails into the pale skin. He was strung out, body flushed pink, lips bitten and swollen, cock hard and red curved up against his abdomen, skin littered with bites and marks of Dele’s mouth, of the drag of his nails. He was strung out and wanting and Dele’s. 

Dele’s free hand moved to catch both of Eric’s wrists, collected and tugged them up over Eric’s head, pinned them lazily to the cold of the tiles. The hold was weak, barely enough to keep Eric’s arms there, a simple press of Eric’s wrist against the grip and it would break but Dele knew the lightest press of his fingers over Eric’s wrists was enough for him to keep them there. 

Eric tilted his chin up, pushed his bottom lip out ever so slightly and let his gaze drop to Dele’s mouth, a huff of impatience that made Dele smirk. Eric answered with a small smile of his own, the lines by his eyes crinkling just a touch and Dele’s heart lurched, fondness thick in his throat as he leant in smudge a kiss across his lips. 

Between drags of their lips, Dele’s hand dropped from Eric’s wrists to his thigh, helped Eric to hook a leg up over Dele’s hip. They fussed blindly until the head of Dele’s cock was grazing the hot skin of Eric’s inner thigh with small ruts. 

Eric broke away from their kiss with a frustrated sound, arms still pitched up over his head, and Dele couldn’t help himself but to lean in and kiss the bulge of Eric’s bicep, dragged his teeth over the muscle.

“Baby” Eric breathed, turned his head and pressed his nose against Dele’s temple, his breaths panting out heavily against his skin as he nuzzled closer, mouth nudging down in a lazy attempt to meet Dele’s, hands still pinned obediently to the wall above him. His fingers were curled loosely down into his palm, the fidget of his wrists against the tiles hinting his need. 

Dele nodded, his hand dropped to Eric’s hard cock, made a tight fist and drew his hand in slow, firm pulls. The throb of Eric in his hand made Dele’s stomach turn hot in need, the thick weight of Eric in his grip, arching up into his body, breathing shakily into Dele’s skin, begging, needing. 

Dele turned his head, lips parted to lick dirty into Eric’s mouth, swallowing the wanting sounds that fell from Eric’s mouth. Eric pushed up into Dele’s fist with a whimper, a sharp exhale from his nose as he then ground his hips down to chase the hot press of Dele’s cock. 

Dele smirked, kissed away from Eric’s mouth to drag his teeth over the line of Eric’s sharp jaw. “I need” Eric husked out, his cock wet in Dele’s fist, chest rising with rapid breaths, their bodies pressed together tight. 

“Need you, want you Dele come on- I” 

Dele nodded, drew his mouth down Eric’s throat, licked into the hollow at the base of it just above where his collarbones met. He hummed and nipped at the skin, nodded and let go of Eric’s cock to instead hold his thigh secure over his hip. 

Dele’s other hand dropped to take himself in his hand. He gripped the base of his cock and used his hold on Eric’s thigh to tug his lower body closer. Eric moved easily, arched his back and tilted his hips up and out, moving perfectly for Dele, to get what he needed. Dele drew back and leant in to kiss the red mark his mouth had left behind, breathed in the smell of Eric’s warm skin before he drew his gaze down, his forehead grazing Eric’s chin. 

Dele smirked at the scratch of Eric’s facial hair against his skin, turned his head up to pepper small kisses over it. Eric twisted his head to the left, drew his chin across the top of Dele’s cheekbone and nuzzled in closer until his face was tucked into the curve of Dele’s neck. Dele sighed, leant back slightly to better carry the weight of Eric’s frame, he turned his head to kiss at the side of Eric’s head and neck as he guided his cock to press back into him. 

“You ok?” Dele mumbled, words soft under the muffle of water and steam, lips smudging the bottom of Eric’s hairline as he spoke. Eric nodded, pressed a kiss where his face was tucked into Dele’s neck, and his arms came up to sling around Dele’s shoulders, cradling him in closer. 

“S’good, so good” Eric’s words stumbled and pitched on a breathy sigh as Dele fit the head of his cock inside Eric, feeling him stretch around him, taking him easily with the slick mess of lube that he had stretched him with then they had first stumbled into the shower together. 

Eric let out a low, broken sound in the back of his throat, his shoulders rolled in like the pleasure was pulling him inward, consuming him. Heat throbbed through Dele as he pushed into Eric in a slow even thrust, a breath punched out of him as he drew back only to fuck his hips back on in another smooth roll forward. 

“Baby” Dele muttered, the word falling out of his lips without thought, heat firing up through his body, wrapped a thick fog around his brain and made everything feel loose and warm, nothing existing but the tightness of Eric and the press of his body against his own. Eric was everything, always, but most of all when it was like this, nothing between them, just an endless amount of each other. 

Dele’s hand moved shakily to lay on the back of Eric’s neck, curled around the skin as he picked his hips up into the rhythm he’d had going earlier. It was a bit slower like this, Dele trying to angle his hips right to press in as deep as possible, focused on keeping his grip on Eric’s thigh to hold him in place. But it was better like this too, curled close, Eric’s face in his neck, his breath panting out over Dele’s skin, his hands moving over Dele’s shoulders and back like he couldn't get enough. 

With half a step closer, and a slow grind of his hips, Eric’s breath punched out, a desperate sound and heavy breath, a hand anchored in the back of Dele’s wet curls, a tight fist gripping. 

“There?” 

Dele mumbled, eyes slipped closed as he fucked his hips in again and again, chasing the same spot that had made Eric cling to him like that. 

“Yeah, yeah right there” 

Eric’s voice was low and breaking over his words, the unique lilt of his voice thick, like he was only half there with Dele, beyond words. 

Dele grunted, tilted his chin down and to the left, pressing his face into the side of Eric’s head, reminding himself to pull in breaths. His toes curled down against the tiled floor, pleasure wracking his frame, melting him into himself, he felt frenzied, desperate with it, overwhelming that something could feel so good. 

It felt like too much to hold in his body like the sensation was burning him up from the inside out and taking him over, even his stomach and thighs consumed with it. Like his whole body was winding up to one point and falling apart all at the same time. His cock was so hard it ached, throbbing as he thrust in over and over again, only drawing back the smallest bit to push right back in, unable to help himself.

His hand moved from Eric’s thigh, desperate to catch his hips and pull him down harder into the thrusts, but Eric’s thigh slipped down with the movement, and they lost the angle, Eric let out a desperate sounding whine, already trying to adjust to make it right again. 

Eric’s breaths were short pants, and he pulled back to look at Dele, eyes drunk and brow furrowed in frustration as his thigh shifted against Dele’s hip, his hand moved from Dele’s hair to rest on Dele’s chest as he tried to adjust. Dele hummed, turned his head to the side for a second before he shuffled them to the left half a step, reached for the top of Eric’s calf, just near the hinge of his knee and picked it up over his hip again, tugged to encourage Eric to stretch his leg out slightly. 

Eric quickly found his footing, the ball of his foot landing on the built-in shower seat, able to reach it easily from where his back was pressed against the wall. His knee bent higher and stayed steady against Dele’s hip, Dele’s hands fell to Eric’s hips and held them tight as he rocked back in on the next thrust. Eric’s head dropped back against the tiles with a soft thumb, his brows pinched in pleasure, his plush mouth dropped open just so as he gulped in a deep breath. 

Eric nodded his head, his hand that laid on Dele’s chest trembled and his nails dug into the skin, his hips pushed down to meet Dele’s thrusts. Dele’s hand tightened their hold on his hips, his stomach jolted and trembled as he drove his hips harder and harder, chasing the tightness of Eric around him the moans falling from Eric’s lips, the way his cock throbbed and smudged wetly against his stomach. 

Dele gasped out a heavy breath, fingers shook in their grip as he felt Eric tighten around him, a pulse of pleasure so thick in the pit of his stomach he curled forward with it, his forehead coming to rest against Eric’s, the man’s head tilting down to meet him. 

“Del, Del” 

Eric mumbled, his hand slid up from Dele’s chest to the base of his throat, holding him as he caught his mouth in a hot kiss. Dele fell into it easily, pushed into the kiss to let Eric drop his head back against the wall, chasing his lips to kiss him properly, licking into his mouth between short panting breaths. He sucked Eric’s bottom lip between his own, eyes closed in pure blissed as he fucked into Eric, the man’s body jolting against the tiles with the force of it. 

Dele’s eyes pulled open when he felt Eric’s hand slip up from his neck to take his cheek in hand instead. Dele broke the kiss, moved back to pepper his lips across Eric’s face, his cheek, his nose, his chin, wherever his lips could land. Eric’s body writhed, torso pushed out to be closer to Dele while he drove his hips down in small helpless thrusts as if they were moving without this permission, body just seeking the feeling of Dele splitting him open, driving into his prostate over and over. 

Dele nodded, a low whimper passed his lips and he drew his hands up Eric’s sides before he drew them across to his chest, nails grazing the skin as he dragged his hands down his tones torso. 

“Tight, so fuckin’ tight” Dele mumbled under his breath, his hands resting flat to Eric’s stomach, either side of his hard cock, pushing down with each meeting thrust of their hips, but making sure to not let so much as a finger graze his dick, watching the desperation in the way Eric twisted up his waist to drop his hips back down. 

The strong lines of Eric’s body were perfect, small scars and dotted moles and all, the way he felt under Dele’s hands, the way he twisted in pleasure on Dele’s cock for him, the way he wanted and wanted and wanted him. 

“I love you so much” Dele breathed, looked up only for Eric to already be in his space, licking into his mouth desperately, his arms slung around Dele’s neck, one hand slid into thick curls atop of Dele’s head, gripping tight. Dele whined, picked up the pace of his thrusts to drive into Eric faster, thighs and stomach trembling as the heat spreading through him became unbearably good, spiralling closer and closer to coming with each thrust. 

Eric broke their kiss, pressed his mouth to Dele’s cheek breathed a mumbled “love, love you” and Dele shivered, nuzzled his cheek against Eric’s mouth like the action would keep those words trapped there forever, he wouldn’t mind eric’s love being printed on his skin forever.

“I-I’m, Del I need to” Eric gasped out then, his sounds becoming broken off and desperate, his hand tugging at Dele’s hair, body shaking something desperate as he tried to angle his cock toward Dele’s hands, his chest dark with a red flush. Dele nodded, close himself but desperate to make Eric come first.

“Come on Eric, so good so perfect for me, want to see you come, take me- god” Dele choked off a moan and swallowed thickly, the air heavy around him from the steam of the shower. 

“Take me so well, so gorgeous, you are- you are- everything” Dele whispered 

“Come on big boy, show me how good it is” Dele mumbled with a small smirk, his hand moved to take Eric’s cock in his hand, fist tight as he jerked him off in time with each sink of his thrusts, watching Eric arch up off the wall with a desperate wine. 

His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed further and he bit hard into his bottom lip, panted out a sharp breath through his nose before he gasped, his thighs trembled and he pushed up into Dele’s hand, the others tugging hard, twisting in Dele’s hair as he came. 

Eric’s body trembled with it, and Dele’s eyes fluttered over the shape of his boy as he fell apart, the gasping breaths, the tightening of his muscles, the way his cock pulsed in Dele’s hand as he spilled thick and wet over his torso, Dele’s knuckles, some of it catching in the trimmed line of hair that trailed down from Eric’s bellybutton. 

Dele pitched forward between one breath and the next, overcome with watching Eric fall apart the feeling of Eric reach his peak tight around Dele’s cock, desperate and shaking for him, because of him.  
He felt Eric’s mouth at his neck, lazy hot kisses and swipes of his tongue, his hand scratching through his hair now. Dele’s thrusts became frantic and trembling, uncoordinated and messy as he tried to fit himself inside Eric over and over, drive himself as deep as he could, chasing the crest of the wave brewing inside him. 

Eric’s hand slid down to the back of Dele’s head, fisted in the hair there and pulled tight, kept his grip making Dele’s scalp tingle and he whimpered, dropped his head back and fucked his hips up twice more before it took him apart. 

Pleasure burnt hot through him, exploded low in his stomach and fizzled up through his body, his mind drifted away as his body shook through it. His hips stayed pressed forward, pushing uselessly into Eric when he had no more space to move, spilling into him with broken gasps. Dele’s ears roared with his own heartrate as pleasure washed thickly over him again and again, breathless with it until it ebbed to a tremble in his hands and a warmth dripping thick like honey through his chest. 

Dele floated back to himself, blinked away the spotting in his vision with a heavy exhale and wrapped his arms lazily around Eric’s waist, the taller man leant in with his head pressed between Dele’s pecks. Dele dropped his head to pepper kisses to the top and back of Eric’s head, his hands smoothed up his back to run across the line of his shoulder blades, palms pressing in lazily, slow sweeps that only imitated a real massage. 

After a few slow breaths, Dele’s hand dropped to ease himself out of Eric, his boy letting out a soft whimper at the sensation. Dele hummed and tucked a few extra kisses over the shell of Eric’s ear and smoothed two fingers up over Eric’s hole. His gentle touch to glided through the wetness, pressed in slightly before he drew his fingers away, smoothed his hand over the curve of Eric’s arse before his fingers met the underside of Eric’s thigh and he guided Eric’s leg back down, his foot coming to rest on the floor once more. 

Eric’s muscles trembled with the movement, legs shaking slightly still even as he came to stand on his feet evenly. A small laugh passed Eric’s lips, a joyful small giggle that made Dele’s heart leap up into his throat. 

Dele smiled as he pulled back, smudged a kiss to Eric’s cheek and shoulder as he dropped to his knees easily, his hands rubbing up and down the length of Eric’s thighs slowly, thumbs making lazy circles. The water was hot running down Dele’s back, making his skin tingle slightly as he leant forward to press his lips to the skin just below Eric’s bellybutton. He drew his gaze up, watching Eric as he lazily mouthed over the skin, licking away his cum, tonguing over the skin and thankful the stream of the shower hadn’t washed over Eric. 

Eric’s eyes were blown out and hot as he looked down at Dele, his gaze reverent, longing eyes tracking every movement of Dele’s lips. His hand dropped down to catch Dele’s cheek, thumb rubbing affectionately below his eye, the high of his cheekbone.  
Dele smirked, licked over his bottom lip before he leant in to lick from the base of Eric’s cock to the head of it, tonguing the head of it before he pulled off with the small tug of Eric’s hand and a whine from the other boy. 

He looked up and Eric was shaking his head, biting at his bottom lip as he watched Dele, chest still rising with uneven shaking breaths.

“Too much, too much” he mumbled with a small laugh, curled his fingers in to graze his knuckles across Dele’s cheekbone, dropped his hand to press his thumb to Dele’s lips, rubbing across them softly, Dele’s smile blooming under it. 

Eric’s answering smile was something soft and gorgeous, something private and sweet and Dele felt love bubble so thick in his chest he felt a bit breathless with it. He adored Eric like this, all strung out and sweet, hazy and needing, freshly fucked. 

Dele stood, wrapped his arms around Eric’s shoulders and pulled him into his chest, let the man lean into him and walked them back into the running stream of water, his hand already combing through Eric’s hair as the other reached back blindly to grasp for Eric’s shampoo. 

He got a lather going with one hand, Eric still curled in close to him as he scrubbed through his hair, massaging at the base of his neck in a way that made Eric’s shoulders go loose and a happy sigh pass his lips. 

Dele’s fingers were pruney by the time he finally shut off the water, the pair of them stumbling out with Eric hooked over Dele’s back, his chin resting on his shoulder humming a tune that Dele was completely unfamiliar with. 

A shiver ran through Dele as he reached for a towel, thanking god for heated towel racks as he pulled two thick plush white towels off it for himself and Eric. Dele handed one behind himself to Eric first, who took it and pulled away from Dele to wrap it around his hips. 

Dele did the same, brushed the fabric lazily over his chest and stomach before he secured it at his hips with a lazy tuck. Dele turned and smiled when he caught sight of Eric, the tall, strong body, the firm collarbones and broad line of his shoulders contrasted with the soft flush of cheeks, slightly swollen lips, glowing smile, the way his hair was all brushed back off his face neatly, like a kid on school picture day.

“What you staring at?” Eric asked with a scrunch of his nose, his hands on his hips as he looked over Dele. 

Dele shrugged, took a step closer to Eric and tucked two fingers in the front of Eric’s towel, leant in close to ghost his lips over Eric’s before speaking. “Don’t look now, but there’s a cute boy in my bathroom” he mumbled. 

“Oh?” Eric questioned on exhale, reached out to place a hand on the side of Dele neck, fingers brushing in a way that made goosebumps break out over his skin, shivering as he took a step closer. 

“I have never seen a cute boy in this bathroom before” Eric rumbled with a raise of his brows, and Dele huffed, slapped his hand against Eric’s side. 

“Full of jokes innit you?” he huffed

Eric poked out his tongue, turned his head to nip at Dele’s cheek as he gathered him up in his arms. 

“You gonna make me breakfast?” Eric asked as he he began to walk Dele backwards out of the ensuite into the bedroom slowly. 

Dele laughed, raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“You really wanna burn our place down? Shame I really like it here” Dele mumbled, and Eric smirked, leant in to give him a few pecks that Dele returned eagerly, little quiet smacks of their lips. 

“I did all the work back there” Dele whined, let out a small grunt when Eric walked him back into the bed, tumbled down on top of him once Dele was laid out on his back. 

“So the price I have to pay is making you a meal? You’re the one that climbed on me when I got home from my run” Eric reminded him, lips peppering kisses over Dele’s cheeks. 

“Mm well you’re the one that woke me up coming back in, and you were standing there all dripping wet and…” Dele trailed off and waved his hand, Eric laughing as slumped down to lay over Dele, his head resting on his chest. 

“Nap?” Eric mumbled after a moment, eyes closed where his head was resting on Dele’s chest, Dele’s hand back in his hair, combing through slowly. 

Dele hummed, his own eyes drifting closed with the weight of Eric warm on his chest. 

“Small nap” Dele yawned

“And then we order food” Eric mumbled and Dele laugh, his belly trembling with it. 

“And then we can order food” Dele conceded.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,,,,,,,, yeah (hope the smut was ok, I'm a bit rusty haha) 
> 
> Leaving a kudos is like leaving a kissey
> 
> Tumblr: Cefhclwords


End file.
